Fluffy
by Princess Shido
Summary: What happens when Duke agrees to pet-sit for a friend? a whole lotta highjinks!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I am back. Relationship issues, holidays, Roommate drama, it feels as though it will never end. Someone save me from reality! Oh, btw, I do nt own Duke, Audrey, Nate, just Fluffy. So, please don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>Audrey stepped out of the Gull and watched as Duke practically danced his way to his truck. He had just recieved a phone call and was now acting very suspiciously. He was wearing a smile that was happy and yet somewhat creepy at the same time. This made her very nervous. One minute he is flirting with her shamelessly, the next he was racing for the door, keys in hand.<p>

"OK, Duke. What are you up too?"

He turned and a hurt expression crossed his face. "Why Miss. Audrey, your words wound me to the in the world makes you think I'm up to something?" He clutched his heart dramatically, and fell to the gravel below.

Ignoring his theatrics, she took a casual sip of coffee. "Because whenever you normally act this way, its because you are up to something, and its usually illegal."

The look on his face shifted as he stood. "You know, there is more too me than a criminal mastermind. I am also an extremely generous person. I will have you know that a friend of mine is going on vacation, and I promised to watch his pet, Fluffy."

Audrey held her hand up in surrender. "I am so sorry, Duke, I didnt mean to offend your male sensibility. I know there is more to you than a rap sheet the length of a city block, and I know you are often generous and kind."

He narrowed his deep brown eyes. "That was almost a compliment, heavy on the almost. I'm not quite sure how to take that."

She shrugged as she turned to go back inside. "Take it however you like. You usually do."

As he watched her walk away, a sneaky little thought started to form in his head. "Yes Audrey, I usually do."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, It looked longer while I was typing it. So sorry! Hope to post no later than next week. Thank you, Goddess, for winter break! A whole week devoted to hot chocolate, peppermint, cookies, and staying up till 6 a.m. writing!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I know I'm late. No I haven't abandoned Haven. Don't own it I swear. Audrey is totally OOC. Sorry, she sounds like a ditzy blonde, I am ashamed. **

* * *

><p>ONE WEEK LATER<p>

Duke stood quietly, looking over the ocean view. There was no one around except the seagulls, dipping low over the surface of the water trying to catch their breakfast and calling out their frustration when they missed. Their cries blended with the pounding surf and became what he secretly called "Haven's Lullaby". The day was absolutely perfect.

"YEEEAAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE FRICKIN HELL ARE YOU?!"

He smiled to himself. Audrey was up. Heaving a sigh, he left the peaceful calm of the ocean and started up the stairs to find out what the problem was this time. As if he didn't already know.

The sight that met his eyes was one that he would always remember. Audrey, in her pajamas as she was apparently getting ready for bed, was standing in the middle of her bed, shrieking and pointing to a spot on the floor. Sitting in the middle of the carpet was a spider. Actually, a tarantula, to be specific.

"Don't move Audrey!" He ducked into the kitchen and came back quickly, with her broom and dustpan. Trying to move as slow ass possible, Duke made his way closer to it. "Kill it!" She somehow managed to hiss and whisper at the same time. Duke shook his head, "Can't. Its an endangered species. I'm going to take it outside and release it." His eyes never left the potentially deadly creature.

She planted her hands one her hips. It would have looked intimidating had she not been wearing a pair of fluffy pig slippers. "Since when does that matter to you? Its a spider. It has more legs than you, more eyes than you, and poisonous fangs. In my book, that qualifies for instant death."

"In case you haven't noticed, Officer Parker, I care very deeply for the environment." Using the broom, he gently nudged the spider onto the dust pan and carried it outside. Three minutes later, Audrey timed him, he was back, carrying her cleaning supplies but no spider.

He held out his hand to help her down. She took it, and got down on the floor gingerly. "Are you sure their are no more around? He might have a little girlfriend hiding under the bed." Duke laughed. Who would have thought that the fearless Audrey Parker was scared of spiders?

"The Maine tree spider is a very rare creature, and seeing two in one night has never been documented. Ever."

She tilted her head and looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Maine Tree spider?"

He nodded. Like I said, they are very rare. Have never been documented in the wild." He crossed her bedroom and pointed out her open balcony door. "She probably came up, using the side of that tree," he pointed at one that was particularly close, "and then dropped down and came inside looking for food." Audrey shut and locked the balcony doors so fast a person would have thought a legion of tree spiders were heading her way.

He looked around cautiously. "I might have been wrong about their not being another one. She might have a mate around here, or even laid some eggs." Audrey was standing on her bed again. "That settles it. Duke you are staying here tonight."

"I thought you would never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, ditzy. To think she would actually believe in the Maine Tree Spider. *Sigh* One last chapter then I can put this story to bed and go back to the Avengerverse.<strong>


End file.
